Mr. Dwicky
Mr. Dwicky was the most recent individual to hold the position of Skool counselor, replacing the old one after "something horrible" happened to him. His first and only major role was in "Vindicated!", in which he teamed up with Dib (who was sent to his office by Coach Walrus) to capture Zim. Mr. Dwicky initially pretended to believe Dib when the boy said that Zim is an alien. Dib got excited, thinking that he finally had someone to share his discoveries with. Unbeknownst to Dib, however, Mr. Dwicky was only pretending so he could find out Dib's "real" problem; he had stopped believing in aliens when he got his foot caught in an escalator as a kid, and aliens didn't come to save him. When Dib discovered Dwicky's well-intentioned duplicity, he was devastated, and stated, "That's my problem right there! My problem is that the human race seems to want to be destroyed!" However, Zim fortunately chose this point to show up before their very eyes, and Dwicky was shocked to discover that everything Dib said was true after all, and not the result of delusional behavior. Later, when two other aliens showed up (known as Plookesians), Dwicky gladly joined them in their spaceship. Unfortunately, he took with him the only proof of extraterrestrial life: the video camera Dib brought with him. It is unknown how the Skool reacted after realizing Mr. Dwicky was gone. Personality Like Mr. Elliot, Mr. Dwicky has a very cheerful personality and appears to be very kind, though his cheerfulness has an undertone of insanity to it. Facts of Doom *He was voiced by Fred Tatasciore *When Dib asked him if he had escaped from an experiment where he was hit repeatedly with car doors, he said, "Almost," and looked at a picture of him tied up with an alligator about to bite off his head. *He was never seen or mentioned again after "Vindicated!". *He has a golden earring in his left ear. *He said he lost interest in aliens when they didn't save him from an escalator when he was younger, and showed his leg all twisted up. In every other scene, however, his leg was normal. *He appeared to be at least somewhat creeped out by GIR, as he made a disgusted and shocked face after GIR went up to him and started making squeaky farting noises with his armpit. Most other characters either fawn at GIR for how adorable he looks or don't pay any mind to him at all. This could be due in part to the escalator incident mentioned above that happened during his childhood making him cautious around machinery. *Like both Tak and Keef, he had a major role in only one episode and yet became very popular among the fandom. *Along with Dib, Gaz and Keef, Mr. Dwicky is one of the few humans that know that Zim is an Irken Invader and the first adult to know this. Gallery Zim-49.jpg|Vindicated! Zim-29.jpg|Dwicky's office Zim-28.jpg|Dwicky's office Zim-27.jpg|(from left to right) Zim, Dwicky, Dib and GIR Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Skool Staff Category:Temporary Characters Category:Skool Category:Earth Category:Dib Allies